Gods and Angels
by luckygirl88
Summary: At last, the squel to "Awakening Love" is here. We join Tamaki and Haruhi on another crazy adventure, but with a new shock. Now they and two other devils are cursed. How well they return back to normal? Read to find out. TamaXHaru HikaXKao
1. Welcome to the Cursed Springs?

**Chapter One "Welcome to the Cursed Springs?"**

**Author: Hello every one. Luckygirl88 has finally started a sequel!!!!! And my first one. ^^ I haven't exactly worked out the details yet, but for now it's going to act like a cross over. I'm taking a very perverted *seriously folks, very perverted* anime called "Ranama ½" and mixing some of it in with Ouran, just the intro. Trust me, you'll like and you'll deal with it. Now, onto the first chapter!**

**Point of View: Haruhi Fujioka**

Hey again. It feels likes it's been months since we've talked. I know, I'm speaking to you this time, but I'm doing it because…things have gotten strange for me, I mean stranger than my normal strange. Its better that I tell you the whole story. It all started over break.

Over the summer, Tamaki and I decided to take a trip and explorer the world and see different things. However; his family told to stay near Japan and what's closer to Japan than China. The country smelled of pollution to us. We hit places like the Great Wall all the way to great Buddha sitting on a mountain. It was interesting, but I felt tired from this exploring. We climbed, hiked, ran and walked….some. This trip became too much of a hassle. I could hear my legs complaining through out or little adventure. The pains sprung up my legs and into the center of my body. I'm unsure how much I can cope with this.

He did promise me one thing, that we would take a day to relax and go to a springs near by our area. We were staying in a small hotel and the business people kept coming in and leaving. You could hear the parties from down the hall as the workers went in and out to send food and to give them the "best" hospitality around. This vacation trip in my opinion isn't the best. The only thing I was excited about was the springs, so warm and tropical and little waterfalls following into the water and the rocks beds over by them. People sitting and relaxing and the children splashing about while older people and couples drank some nice soothing saki. Yes, it all seems perfect right? However; this is the last thing I'll ever regret.

A week passed by while we were in China and after seeing every thing, I finally got that day of relaxing. However, my idiotic boy friend forgot to make arrangements for a spring near by our hotel. I kept reminding him constantly to do so, but as we know, he gets distracted easily. If Kyouya was here, I'm sure he'd have it done in a spilt second, but he isn't here. My boyfriend searched through all the phone books, calling about the different places. Each one was either closed due to renovations or was packed with business people and local tourist. I gave up with him. He was just pointless and clueless like always, but still, at least I rewarded him with "some" effort.

While we sat in the hotel room, I started to watch television as he went through different phone books. Everything I watched was in Chinese and I couldn't understand it. The subtitles were small and with the fast audio, it would make it impossible to keep up with the words. After ten minutes of trying to read the subtitles, I gave up and just placed my head on a soft pillow. I looked over at my boyfriend, still fumbling with the phone books and I called over to him.

"Tama-kun, are you done yet? You've been at this for thirty minutes now,"

"Haru-chan, I'm trying, I really am. It's harder when everything is in Chinese my dear. I'm translating as fast as I can. Unless something comes up in solid English, I mine as well cancel this event,"

"But you promised!!!"

"Haruhi," Tamaki came over to me and took my head and placed it in his lap. His lap was very soft and conformable and I enjoyed every minute or second of it. "Please understand. This trip is for you and me. It marks our new love remember. We want to have fun and nothing else. So please, let me try and work this out…for the both of us,"

I looked up towards him and nodded and removed my head from his lap and back on the soft pillow. I crouched my body is a child's position and looked over at him as he continued on, flipping through the piles of books on the bed. I loved him, I truly do, but sometimes it makes it hard…on the both of us when one of us is frustrated. I do my best to get along with him and that's all I can ask. He continued on through the book labeled "Tourist Attractions of China" when something caught his little puppy dog eyes. He turned to me and gave me that "devilish" look like the twins do off and on. That's when he shouted loudly at me and started jumping up and down on the bed, shaking me almost off the bed.

"Haruhi! Back your bags! I found us a spring!"

"Really!?" I announced some what surprised.

"Yes! It even had mini springs we can jump into! No one goes there any way, so it's perfect!"

I fell out of bed as Tamaki rushed over to me. I half smiled at him and helped me up from the cold hard wooden floor. I rushed to get my things together and packed so that after this "event" is over, we can get on the next flight back to Japan. Nothing could spoil my moment. Tamaki arranged for a Taxi to come pick us up in less than five minutes. Obviously from the service man's reaction over the phone, he thought Tamaki might be crazy because there would be no way they could come that fast. However; Tamaki flinged the money sign in front of them and immediately they came like a thunder bolt racing the all mighty forces of nature, if that's even possible. The taxi came and we hopped inside it. Tamaki scouted next to me, rubbing my head and making other "couple" reactions. We laughed and joked on the small yellow cab. The taxi man looked at us strangely, but we figured that. We were dropped off at the docks and we were told we could bring a back pack with us. We left our bags there as the taxi drove off and the boat stood there on the calm and cold water. We stepped in, having Tamaki help me and went off into our small adventure.

"So Haruhi, how excited are you?" Tamaki poked me and asked.

"Pretty excited Tama-kun. I'm ready for this, how about you?"

"I'm excited. I saw the ad and it said good things Haruhi. Absolutely perfect things to make our day grand! I'm never wrong you know,"

"Umm…Tama-kun, you're usually wrong almost all the time,"

"I AM NOT!!!!" He replied, shouting, like always.

"Yes you are!"

"Yes you are boss,"

Underneath a pile of torn and faded blankets popped up two orange haired dots. As they surfaced up, their faces became easily identifiable. They grinned that "trade mark" smile at us and only laughed about one another.

"Hikaru!?" I announced surprised.

"Kaoru!?" Tamaki announced as well.

"Hey guys. Thought we'd pop in,"

"How did you two get here!?" Tamaki and I exclaimed at once.

"We're not telling. We only came to see you two. Besides, you missed our birthday's which was June 9th remember?"

We both looked at each other and then thought back a few days ago. The twins were right. We have been exploring all over the country, we actually never went back to Japan or even called to wish them a happy a birth day. Now the guild card played on me. Now I feel awful.

"Sorry you two. We've been busy lately," I replied motherly.

"Making babies?"

"NO!"

"Having sex?"

"NO!!!!"

"Getting aids?"

"NO!!!!!"

"Having an orgy?"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!!!! I get it,"

I turned my head away from them and placed my head into the palms of my hand. I looked up only to see my idiotic boyfriend laughing about and making fun of me. I lifted my head out of palms and pushed Tamaki out of the boat. He kept swimming towards us, but I stick out my tongue in a childish act. The person stringing the boat stopped and let Tamaki back in. It was a good thing we had a small wooden boat and not a cruise liner. How would Tama-kun get back in it any ways?

"So," Tamaki started off. "If you two are here, then who's hosting in your spot?"

"Were not telling," They said.

Tamaki and I turned towards each other at the possible thought. Knowing those two, they probably had two of the host club members dress up and act like them. We could only picture them forcing two people we know. Poor Hunny is probably suffering from this and Mori, well, he never cares. I guess I should make it up for him when I get back. I'll bring him some moon cakes; even through it isn't the right season to be eating sweet cakes like these. He'll still appreciate the offering at least.

After traveling awhile in our little boat, we came to an island filled with bamboo trees, sand and dirt. Birds were flying around in and out of the trees and small fish jumped out of the water to greet us. We came up to the shore were a round chubby Chinese man came to greet us. He was dressed in the traditional clothes, the clothes most China men wore during the Vietnam War. It was a military green police suit, with badges placed on the right side of his chest. The buttons that were down his shirt showed how chubby he was. He also had on a green hat with a small red star on it, probably showing the Chinese's trade mark of communism. He said came up to us and greeted us warmly as we climbed out of the boat and onto the soft sand.

"Welcome to Cursed Springs. Very nice yes?" the Chinese man said.

"Yes, very nice," Tamaki answered back.

"Cursed?" I asked.

"Yes, very much so. Many people and animals died in springs. Very cursed,"

"Tama-kun, maybe we should- TAMAKI!"

As I stood there talking to the man, the twins and my boyfriend took off heading for the springs. I followed them, trying to keep up with their speed. Once I got to the spring area, where all the pounds where, I stopped and looked around. I saw bamboo trees as high as their limit can go, springs that looked more like puddles of water spread all over and rock formations spread about in different areas, taking on different shapes and sizes. As I turned my vision to a different area, I saw the twins and Tamaki already changing into swim shorts. They started running towards the springs and I called to them.

"Tamaki! Don't hop into the springs. If you do, something might happen,"

"What? We can't hear you Haruhi! You need to speak louder!" Tamaki said, sticking out his tongue towards me.

I grew angry and that anger grew into a loud yell.

"YOU IDIOT! DON'T HOP INTO THE WATER!"

"WEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

A spilt second later, Tamaki and the twins had jumped in. Tamaki went into a larger spring and the twins went into one slightly smaller than that one. I covered my mouth, only hoping some cruel fate wouldn't happen on me.

"Oh no, they hopped into water. No good. Blonde boy hopped into spring of cursed girl. A young girl downed in spring many year ago. Two orange haired boy jumped into spring of cat. A cat drowned into spring many year ago," Said the weird Chinese man.

"If they hopped into the spring, what will happen?"

"Ahh, you wait and see,"

I looked over into the larger the spring only to see a female about my age appear. Her hair was long and perfectly straight. It was a light brunette color, chocolate colored like mine, but lighter than that. Her hair from what I can imagine went past her shoulders, but never reached her butt, sort of in the middle. That's when she turned towards me and then I saw that same confused face. The structure of her face was almost too identical, it was as if looking into a reflection. She looked like Tamaki, my boyfriend! Her eyes were that same color as his, that violet like blue. Her bangs were even positioned the same way as his. She looked at me and gave me that waving smile; the small Tamaki does that usually pisses me off. Then I noticed she had no shirt on and that's how Tamaki went in, shorts only and no shirt. This can't be Tamaki, yet…it is.

I then turned my head into the other spring. I saw some clothes rise up to the top, obviously what the twins wore and then two orange cats, trying to swim up to the top. They had that same color-brown color fur like the twins have and just by their facial appearance, it almost had that devilish look to them. I ran over quickly, dodging in and out of the springs. I went and swooped them and their clothes out of the water and placed them next to me. I looked at the two cats in front of me. I gave them an irritated look, but they shrugged confused.

"You two, what did I tell you?"

"Meow?" they said.

"Let me guess, you two don't realize what happened at all?"

They nodded their heads at me. I sighed and I slid them in front of the water. At first they were confused and then they looked at each other.

"MEWO!!!!!"

"You see, what I did tell you!? I told you to not go in there and yet, no one listens to me. You happy now?"

The two twin orange tabby cats kept looking at each other and trying to communicate with each other. From what I gathered, they understood each other perfectly. Now I have to deal with my boy- I mean girlfriend. Kill me now. I walked over towards her as she waved towards me, motioning to come over. I crouched down at the edge of the spring as she swam towards me.

"Haruhi!" She announced in a little girl tone. "Come play with me,"

"Uh…Tama-ki, can you get out of the water please?"

"Why?"

"Just do as I say,"

I helped her out of the water and gave her a towel to dry herself off. She just took it and placed it on her left side. I sighed and took in some deep breaths. How would I explain this to him for starters? Then again, this shouldn't bother him as much since he's been in my body for close to a year. Oh well, mine as well tell him straight forward…or close to it.

"What is it Haruhi?" She asked, titling her head a little to the right.

"Umm...senpai, I hate to say this, but…I…Oh screw this! Senpai you're no longer a guy!"

"WHAT! I DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS!!!! I AM A GUY! JUST LOOK AT ME!!!! WHAT PART OF ME SAYS I AM NOT A MALE!!!!???"

"Your chest for starters,"

Tamaki looked at me a little confused. I only pointed to his chest. He looked at it, titled his head back to the left and looked at me. I nodded to him and then, making sure this wasn't a trick, touched it and then, with his new female pitch, screamed.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Told you,"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME AND MY BEAUTY!!!!???"

"You jumped into the spring and you didn't listen to me at all. Congrats on being my new girlfriend," I replied, sarcastically

"Hmm, strange. You'd think I'd be used to this by now. This isn't really much of a shock to me,"

"Probably because you're used to it. Don't forgot, you were in my body for a long time senpai,"

"Why are you calling me senpai again?" He asked, sort of panicking.

"Because I can't call you my boyfriend or your pet name for starters. It's just too weird senpai. So I'm calling you that again, because at least it sounds…normal,"

He looked at me and nodded. I stood up and walked to where I last laid my bag. I scrambled through it and took out a pink frilly sun dress with small flowers on the end of the dress with a red ribbon that tied around the breast area. I also pulled out some pink and white sandals he could wear and a straw sun hat with a pink ribbon on it, in case he wanted to match.

"Here senpai," I tossed the clothes at him and he caught them. I then pointed to a forest area of the spring. "Go change so the two orange twin cats don't see you,"

"Twin cats?"

I then directed him to where the twins were. They were playing with each other's tails and snickering, enjoying each others company.

"Oh…I see. HOW COME THEY GET TO BE KITTENS AND NOT ME!!!!!!????"

"Because the author said you are supposed to be a female and they have to be cats. I'm not the one writing this you know. I just repeating everything written out,"

"Oh….ok," Tamaki said and left the area.

I headed over to the where the twins sat and walked over by them. They came and cuddled next to me, looking at me with big eyes. I smiled and petted them both. They purred and I sighed. I had a feeling they would do that. I grabbed them both and started to walk over to a safe spring area where the chances of me falling in where slim. I hadn't realized that my shoes where untied when I suddenly slipped and headed in head first into a spring. I didn't see what happened to the twins, but I assumed they jumped out of the way just in time.

My body felt weird in this water. It felt like something was trying to take over. I could fell a force around me, grabbing and changing my form into something else. I tried reaching for the surface, but the force had its grip on me.

"_What the!? My body…it feels likes…its changing?"_

"_**Finally, I can at last enjoy my life on earth before I go onto the next life. Thank you strange person,"**_

The next spilt second later I rose up to the surface where the weird Chinese man looked at me and waved his little chubby fingers. I assumed whatever occurred, it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Ahh, no good for you too. You feel into spring of young man. A man fell and drowned into spring man year ago. Whoever fall into spring takes on form of perfect handsome man,"

"Great, any one have a mirror on them? Mine as well see what I look like,"

The weird Chinese man took out a mirror from his back pocket and handed it to me. The mirror was heavy, but I still had a good hold of it. I looked into its reflection, only to see a man who could be described as a man of perfect beauty. It was weird because…I looked like Tamaki, I mean almost every part of me looked like him, but with a few changes. My eyes had that golden yellow tone like the twins, but brighter than theirs, my hair was longer and curly, but still that golden yellow tone like senpai and my skin was the perfect tan color and I have muscles, nice to. Not like steroid muscles, but average. I almost look like a god in some ways that perfect Greek god any girl would want.

Suddenly Tamaki came over and dropped his wet swim shorts on the ground and starred at me, just stared and kept starring.

"Don't say a weird senpai!"

"Why…you're a guy now?"

"Yes I'm a guy senpai. It's not funny either,"

"Who said I was laughing? I'm not. I think you're beautiful just the way you are,"

"Really?" I asked with big glistening eyes of pure solid gold.

"Yes"

"Meow!" the twins said.

"Thanks you guys. Now, let's get home and try to work things out,"

Over all that was my summer break. Full of even more weirdness. Only the four of us became cursed over that summer break. As soon as we got home, we just hid in our rooms and set the alarm clocks for next day. I ended up writing this part in my journal so that, I may never forget my weird summer vacation. The problem now is, what will the rest of the club members think and how will we destroy this curse…

_**To be continued……**_


	2. Welcome Honored Guests

_**Chapter Two "Welcome New Honored Guests"**_

_**POV: Haruhi**_

Once again, my life is crazy. Nothing was ever un-expected with me. Things happened around me and I had to just deal with them. There are at time where I wish I had a "normal" life. A normal family, normal friends and plain all NORMAL! However; even "normal" isn't normal any more. It's considered to be creepy and that makes that un-normal. I hate life.

Any ways, going back to me. I woke up the same time as usual in the morning. I did have a problem. I couldn't wear any of my own clothes because they were too small on my new boyish body and my school uniform won't fit me. Then again, the outfit was designed for my body type. The other thing is, I have to sneak out of my own house. Once my dad wakes up and sees me, a complete and total stranger, well, he'll probably beat me up with a frying pan and I don't want that. I could quickly steal an outfit from his wardrobe, but then again I would be dressing up like a tyranny and that's kind of creepy. Looks like I'll wear what Tamaki lent me for now. It's better than nothing.

I went to the bath room quietly and started grooming myself. I brushed my teeth, hair and other daily routines. I changed in the bath room and wore Tamaki's slightly tight clothes. He gave me a pair of jeans and a basic black t-shirt. I slipped it on and looked into the reflection. In some ways, I sort of blushed. I mean, I was actually…cute looking.

I heard some foots steps coming towards my way. I assumed my father was up and so I had to try and leave. Only problem is, there aren't any windows in our bath room. Only one way out. Then he walked passed the door and yawned, heading for the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. I quietly opened the door, grabbed my school bags and my spare uniform and jumped out our nearest window.

I walked down stairs and saw a young brunette girl worn out and tired. She looked at me and waved. I waved back and went down quickly to see her. She smiled at me and looked at me curiously. From the dress she wore, I could tell it was mine, so this must be Tamaki. He added a little more detail to himself. He must have found his mother's or some one's make up and "attempted" to put it on, badly I might add.

"Morning Haruhi," He said with a sweet charming girly voice.

"Morning senpai," I replied.

"I'm beat. I couldn't take my limo over here. I ended up walking and sneaking out. How do you people do this for a living?"

"We just deal with it. Besides, it's not that hard to walk senpai and you know there are buses,"

"Really? Buses? Damn it! I should have taken the bus!"

"It's alright senpai. The walk isn't too far from here. Besides…the sooner we get to school, the sooner we can change into the school uniform. I assume your paying for two new ones right?"

"Yes of course!" Tamaki said cheery.

"Good!"

I dragged his happy butt out of my neighbor hood and down the street. He skipped along happily and I just ignored it. He's obliviously happy with this new form. More like too much if you ask me. I'm not so concerned with us as guy and girl again only how were going to explain this to people? I mean, Kyouya with laugh at us and he'll pick on the twins more so probably because they fell for it too. I just "happened" to fall in. So I didn't actually do anything wrong.

Within a few brief minutes we had arrived on the school campus. Every one was looking at us strangely, mainly because of our outfits. I saw women fall onto the floor as they saw the "new" Haruhi and men I guess weren't crazy for the "new" Tamaki. If they only new…

Tamaki dragged me to the administration office and whipped out his trusty gold card. The lady at the desk happily smiled and swiped it for him. He just happily tapped the counter, singing a little tone till she came back. She shook her head at us and gave it back to him.

"I'm sorry miss, but your not an authorize user on the card," She said, replying in an upset motherly tone.

"How can I not be on the card!? I'm a-"Then he looked down at his girly breast and sighed.

"Right," He replied a second later.

"I'm sorry senpai. We did our best. Looks like we'll have to deal with things on our own turf," I said, patting him on the back.

"I guess your right,"

We started walking off till we heard a familiar voice behind us say something. Calming and soothe, yet also mysterious, he turned towards us. He turned towards him and within a few seconds, we knew who this "kind" man was.

"Please miss, get these two uniforms. I'll pay for it myself, providing they act as dogs for the host club, well, the gentle men only,"

"Thank you Kyo- I mean stranger," I said, bowing in respects.

"_Great, even in this form I'm still a dog to the club,"_

"Thank you kind sir. We can't afford to pay this off. I mean, it's like we meant for you to get into so much trouble and all," Tamaki said, blushing his pretty eyes at this shadowy man.

"Oh it's no problem. A lady such as your self shouldn't have to pay for this or even work for all that matters. You are a bud to our school, some one new who doesn't know anything currently. I'm willing your family is a poor commoner struggling right? You happened to get accepted here. Please, allow me to take you to our club. You'll enjoy it there. You're mutt over there is also invited. Consider it my token of welcoming you two to our school," He said, bowing down in respects.

"Well…I…I. would love to…come to your club Kyouya," Tamaki said, blushing for some reason.

"Splendid. Come along children. Our friends await your presents,"

We followed our shadowy friend Kyouya to the Third Music Room. I'm surprised Tamaki didn't say anything about who we were. I fact, he was enjoying this flattering. Is he…falling for Kyouya? No, it couldn't be!? Senpai doesn't him that way and why does Kyouya hate me? I didn't do anything…did I?

Into the room we were and two other members stood there in front of us. Our cute little Hunny and tall and wild Mori looked at us with warm welcomes. Over by Hunny were our two orange cat friends. They each purred next to Hunny senpai. I sighed a mushroom shaped cloud and walked over to them.

"Honored guests, please meet our members,"

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Hunny. This here net to me is Takeshi Morinozuka. He's my best friend," Hunny said as mini hearts swarmed around him.

"It's nice to meet you to," I said, bowing in respects.

"So, what are your names?" Kyouya asked us.

"Our names?" I asked.

"Yes, you two do have names right?"

For the first time in my life, I was unsure what to say. I could tell them who I was or leave it a secrete. Then again, what will happen to me either way? Should I expose my identity or start a new life at Ouran? This will be continued…in the next chapter.


	3. Idenity

_**Chapter Three "Identity"**_

**POV: Haruhi**

In that wide and open room stood the members to my club. Each looked at me strange and began to question my true inner core. This moment would either come down to me telling the truth or leaving it behind and living a false lie. I can't tell them who I am, but then again I have two. That question, lead me to wonder if I could pull this off. The thing is, Kyouya would find out on his own eventually and then Hunny would follow after along with Mori. So would it be worse it to tell them now?

Already, Tamaki began to look at me with questions as a little short host leaned in closer. Sweat started to pour down my face like heavy rain water and Kyouya, the genius that is already gave that "curious" and "knowing" expression. It looks like I have to tell the truth. There's no way in hiding it. I took a death breath and sighed. I looked him straight in the eye and began to spoke.

"Look, the truth is I'm-"

"He's Aaron Hidaka and I'm Azusa Haruno. We're new students who arrived from Kyoto just a few days ago," Tamaki said, interrupting me.

"Is that true Mr. Hidaka?" Kyouya asked, grinning at me.

I looked at him confused and he nodded at me, saying obviously to go along with it. I would have yelled at him right then and there, but I didn't.

"Yeah, that's true. Sorry for the long pausing, I kind of forgot who I was," I made a false laughed and Kyouya sighed.

"Very well then. Please, enjoy your stay here. After all, as our new dog you have to listen to everything we say. It's a shame really, if Master Tamaki was here I'm sure he'd give you the grand treatment, just like our last dog,"

"Geeze…thanks,"

I sat down on the velvet love sofa and placed my head into my palms and sighed. Thanks to my idiotic boyfriend, I have to live yet another false lie, but this even worse than hiding my gender. From the looks of things, Kyouya hates me, but I don't understand why he does and Tamaki…he is completely ignoring our situation. Oh well. I looked down and there were the twins giving me sad and confused faces. I took my hands away from my face and grabbed each of them, placing them right beside me.

"Meow?" They said, looking up at me.

"I know you two. You're both a little confused by Tamaki's statement huh? I'll be fine. Besides, it's not like he's going to say something to make this even worse on us right?"

"YOU TWO ARE WHAT!!!!!???" I heard some one shout from across the room.

"I have spoken to soon,"

I walked over there only to see a red and angry faced Kyouya standing in front of Tamaki senpai. I guess, things just got worse.

"Yep, we're both boyfriend and girlfriend," Tamaki said chuckling.

"You mean to tell me that you're going out with that blonde haired idiot of a host club member!!!!!????"

"Yep! Hey wait! I'm not-"

"What she means is that "He's" not a clueless idiot like most people think. Right Azusa!!!" I said, lying through my teeth.

"Oh, right!"

Kyouya walked away due to his upset and left us alone. God, he's going to make things worse for me, before this is even over. Now senpai is saying false lies just so he looks good. Even he didn't look cute in his girl form; I probably would have smacked him right about now.

"You two, your uniforms are here," Kyouya said, calling us over.

We walked on over there and grabbed our new outfits to wear. Tamaki looked at the dress confused. I forehead smacked myself and pushed him to the back of the room to change. He stood there, still looking at it confused.

"Listen senpai, from now on you'll have to wear this dress ok? I don't care if you hate it, but for now, since you got us in this mess, just wear it and deal with it. If you need help ask me,"

"Umm…ok. I think I can manage Haruhi,"

A few minutes later and with problems, senpai and I managed to change into the uniforms. Senpai looked cute as ever and I looked rather handsome myself. We walked out of the room and with a few seconds…the cosplay theme of the day had already started.

"Oh dear god!!!" I said, looking at the steamy room.

"Well welcome back. Today's theme is a nice hot bath. Care to join us you two?"

"I…uh…"

Suddenly senpai dragged me back into the back room to change once again. He threw me his shorts and then went to find that "thing" of an outfit to change into to. I looked puzzled for a second and then he dragged me out there once again for my sudden doom. The thing is, once I go into the water…things will turn ugly.

_**To Be Continued….**_


	4. I'M FINALLY ME AGAIN!

**Chapter 4 "I'M ME AGAIN!!!!!!"**

**Author: Ello. Sorry for the long wait. Haven't been writing too much. I'm mainly on gaia right now doing stuff and chatting and rping and yeah. I'm also looking up tutorials and trying to improve my anime/manga drawings and they have improved a hell of a lot better and I even drew Tamaki pretty well in my style…ish. I have also been reading a manga series called "1/2 Prince" and it's really good. It has that same "gender bender" problem w Ouran and yet it takes on the future of video gaming and it's really good. It is a Shojo and Shoenen Manga. The art style is awesome and the guys are hot….*drools* Well, time for the update you guys want and I'll try to make this interesting.**

**POV: Tamaki**

Hello my dying subjects. Yes, I the beautiful Tamaki have a chapter all to myself now. At last, my fans have been dying to know what happens to me. My beautiful and lovely Haruhi has been taking over the whole story and I feel I'll never get a chance to say my words. Even in the last story, I barely get a few words in. This time, it'll all change! Ranma ½ isn't just about Akane. No! It is mainly about Ranma dealing with "his" curse and I say I should be the main character of this story! Besides, every one loves a princely like character. Shojo says in every manga there should be at least one and that one…is me. Now, before I rumble on, let me re-mind your memories with a little Tamaki Flash Back.

_**Tamaki Mind Theater Presents**_

"_**Angles and Gods Flash Back"**_

_In chapter one, you see me and Haruhi on our little vacation. Haruhi is skipping in the grassy meadow and I am chasing her, throwing the beautiful sun flowers up into the sky. The sun sets and we lay in the meadow watching it go down. Haruhi takes her hand and places it on my hand. We turn and face each other, telling each other how we both love each other. She tells me her plan for this vacation, the final ending to set everything in motion!_

"_Tama-kun," She said in a soft whisper. "Can we go to a spring before we leave? I'm tired from frolicking in meadow and I need a break. We can talk to each other all night and have a good time,"_

"_Haru-chan," I said, also replying soft and low. "We shall go to a spring just you and I and we'll stay there and watch the stars rise over our heads and the next morning, we'll be wet and cold, but we can cuddle up next to each other on the ride home to Japan. Our warmth shall sync into one and together, we'll make the perfect heater,"_

"_Oh Tama-kun," She placed her head into my lap and slowly drifted into a deep slumber while I sang "her" song to help her sleep._

_The day on our vacation we took a boat ride to the beautiful spring. I heard stories of it's beauty and care free little place. I was told it was the perfect place to end a vacation. I called and made the reservations before hand. On the boat, two little orange friends of ours followed us and Haruhi grew angry. With my strength, I beat them to a pulp and threw them over board. Haruhi cheered with joy as I showed my wonderful muscles._

_We arrived and slipped off the boat and onto the nice calming shore. A fat and cheery Chinese man greeted us, showing us the beautiful place. He told us about a story of how some people died here and that if not careful, falling into one could be a fatal curse. I ignored this man and jumped into one. Haruhi did the same in a near by one. The man's word's we're right after all. I, the beautiful Tamaki became a beautiful young girl with a long and flowing burette hair and my Haruhi became a attractive man with golden hair. The twins had also followed us there and became our new pets. Two orange tabby cats and this suited them. They would have to listen to me now and so they did. _

_In chapter two we had arrived at Ouran on our first day to school. Haruhi lent me some of her clothes and I lent her mine. We hadn't seen sight or sound of the twins, but we took that as a good thing. Haruhi grew nervous and was unsure if she could fit into this role as a guys, but I reminded her that in the club she plays a guy every day and so she laughed about it and carried on. Haruhi made me blush a few times and told me how cute I looked and I reminded her how handsome she looked as well. We were about to get our uniforms when I realized I left my wallet at home. A kind and tall gentle man by the name of Oothori Kyouya stepped out in front of us and offered to pay. He told us to stop by the club and have some lunch with the host. I didn't want to go in my form, but Haruhi insisted and so we went and followed._

_In the last chapter, we arrived at the club and each of the members greeted us as if we were guest. Hunny offered us some cake and we both took it. The lovely Kyouya had asked us about our names and we replied. We could have told them who we were, but for the fun and games, I suggested to Haruhi that we assume different names. She agreed to this and so I became Azusa Haruno and she became Aaron Hidaka. Kyouya flattered me some more and I smiled. Each guest left the area for a minute. When they came back, we found the room was turned into a lovely spa and so we changed and that's where we left off. Now, what will happen next is a whole new chapter._

_**End of Tamaki Mind Theater. Thank you for watching this presentation by Suoh Tamaki.**_

I stood and waited by my dear Haruhi to a wait what she had to say. We were shocked by the size of the spa area. Each of the host was naked, as costumed by the Japanese tradition. I wanted to jump in now, right that second, but Haruhi pulled me back.

"Is everything alright?" Kyouya asked.

"Everything is fine! We…just don't want to hop in too fast. I mean, it is boiling water," I announced, trying to pull off this "cute" little girl act.

"I see. Take your time. This water is imported water from Fuji. It's not only healthy to bathe in, but it's also healthy to drink too, providing no one pees in it or dumps things in it and so forth. This cost us…probably four-hundred thousand I assume. This will be added on your debt Mr. Hidaka. I would add this to Haruhi's debt, but she isn't here and this would be Haruhi's first debt for the begging of the year. I guess she should be lucky this time,"

"I hate you," Haruhi mumbled under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Kyouya questioned.

"Nothing,"

"Oh look, Kyo-Kun and Neko-Kun are going into the spa as well!" Hunny said, cheery and splashing the water around him.

We looked over to see two orange tabby cats about to hop into the warm steaming water. I take it Kaoru is hopping into the water and Hikaru is possibly joining in. Kaoru fell into the water and we heard a screech meow cry. Hikaru looked into the water and fell in as well, trying to search for Kaoru. Hunny swam over, trying to locate the two in the water.

"You think there ok?" I asked Haruhi.

"I don't know. I hope…there fine,"

Hunny went under, trying to find them. All we saw were the bubbles floated above and then, with a few seconds, we noticed an orange spike appear in the surface of the water.

"I…uh…every one! Get them towels now!" Haruhi said, trying to remove every one from the area.

"What!? Why!?" Kyouya said confused.

"Just do it!"

they all rushed out of the spa and quickly wrapped them selves in towels and went to get some more. The orange spike rose up further and up came a human, a perfectly normal human. Geeze, I liked them better as cats. -_-

"Kaoru?" Haruhi said confused.

"Hey Haruhi!" He said, patting his back.

"Why-where's Hikaru!?"

"I'm right here!" Hikaru said surfacing up towards the top of the water.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi said, running towards them.

"So, there back to normal. Great!"

"Tamaki!" Haruhi hit me and I complained. "Be nice!"

"My daughter hit me!" I whimpered.

"You deserve it,"

"So, if this water changes us back…" I started to trail off.

"Actually, it could be the heat of the water," Haruhi said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I notice earlier some one poured hot on the twins earlier and then some one spilled some cold water on them, so they didn't notice the change. I was curious about that and that's why I didn't want to go in the spa, in case something like this does happen. Besides, I would be-"

"_Haruhi would be naked! My dream would come true!!!!!"_

"Umm…senpai? Senpai? Senpai!? SENPAI!!!!"

"Huh? What?"

"You were dreaming of me naked again weren't you?"

"No…I wonder never do such things. I'm a gentle-lady and we don't do such things,"

"Yeah…right,"

Suddenly Kyouya and the other's returned back with fresh towels for every one and then they looked into the spa, only to see two twins happily smiling at them.

"Since when did-"

"We were here the whole time Kyouya. We were just hiding!" They twins said, happily syncing in one.

"Interesting. So, Miss Haruno, Mr. Hidaka, are you joining us?"

"We…umm…"

"NEED TO USE THE REST ROOM! Right…Aaron?" I said, looking over at my dear and sweet Haruhi.

"Uh yeah! What he- I mean she said. Hehe…"

"Right…Just down the hall and make a left. The rest rooms will be there. We have the male, female and just in case the unisex for those families that visit the school. The unisex one is locked, so please do use the gender rooms,"

"_Hmm, strange. I don't remember father having a-oh, I see his method. Hmm, so he thinks we'll confess that easily, flattering me and making me, hmm, interesting Kyouya. Don't worry, I'll make this a fun game for you, just you wait and see,"_

"Don't worry Kyouya, we'll find it. Besides, I happen to know the school doesn't have any unisex rooms. Only in the main office is there a family rest room. Besides, my- the chair man told us that during the grand tour. You silly little host member you," I stuck out my hand and did that little, flirt blush thing that I wish Haruhi would do for me now and then.

"Right, how silly of me," He said, smiling.

I grabbed Haruhi and slowly left the room and headed down the hall till I knew it was safe. She looked at me confused and then I stood directly at her.

"Haruhi, whatever you do, don't let Kyouya find out. He already suspects us,"

"Really? That fast. Interesting…"

"Yes and I want to play around with his mind for a while. You see, I want him to admit defeat for once,"

"Oh, you want to get back or something?"

"Nope, just play around with him,"

"I see. You want me to be your boyfriend while in this form?"

"No, no. Save that till later my dear Haruhi!"

"Alright. Can we change now? I take it you came down here so you can be you again right?"

"Yep!"

My dear and sweet Haruhi smiled at me and so we went into the rest rooms, checked for people and then locked the doors. I turned on the water and waited till it was warm and dumped it onto my curvy body till it became perfectly straight. I looked up in the mirror and my wonderful and male face looked back at me. Now I was once again Tamaki Suoh. Now I will head back to the Third Music Room and begin my daily work…

_**To be continued…**_


	5. The Perfect Date?

**Chapter Five "The Perfect Date?"**

**Author: I'm sorry you guys for the long update. First off, my computer was attacked by a virus and it had to get fixed, so that took two weeks and the other two weeks I was lazy. I've had this idea for a while and since Valentines is tomorrow or today if you're reading, I thought I'd write this up for that occasion. For me, Valentines Day is depressing because I'm a single and no man wants me, so if you have a "real" boyfriend or husband, then be happy and enjoy the time you do have. I'll probably be slow on updates from now on, but I'll try to post more often and thank you for your patience. You guys are a nice audience. ^^**

**POV: Kyouya**

It's the dreadful six am curse and already people are calling me about some issue or problem. I can hear all the complaints now from what the host club plans on doing to even the smaller issues like what I am doing currently. All night my mind was filled with questions. Who is she, where did she come from and why does she act like she knows me? She seems familiar, but at the same time she acts almost like some one I know personally, but it can't be. I've been trying to connect the clues around this girl. Off and on she'll be there, in the host club, but then Tamaki will disappear or be sick and the same thing happens with Haruhi and the twins. I get the feeling they know something of rather importance, but won't tell me. I'll keep my eye out on these three for now, Hunny and Mori agreed on a deal to give me any information they know. It's a good then too, since all I had to do was offer just enough cake for Hunny to get by.

I answered my phone like normal, picking up each call and handling the issues that came about. I'm happy through. Today is Saturday which means no school, however since I handle business affairs now and then; I have to be up early. Handling social networking is easy for me and with my pervasive tone of voice, I can almost convince any one to do my biding. I guess you say it's like magic in some cases.

After the morning calls, I hit the shower, washing a way dirt and sweat. The water felt nice and warm as the stream rose to the surface, spreading around and making the bathroom into a sauna. I came out about ten minutes in and grabbed a towel and quickly dried, then wrapped the towel around my hip and headed over by the sink to finish up the job. I brushed, lathered and dried and then headed back to my room to change.

As I walked into my room, my clothes were laid out and assembled in a nice and neat fashion. I closed the door and allowed myself to change in private. Black pants, buttoned collar shirt that was open followed by a black shirt underneath and black dress shoes shined brightly. I reached for my classes and slipped them up to my nose and adjusted them to fit nicely. I looked in a near by mirror and nodded. As a sat down on my bed, I heard my cell phone go off and a familiar number and picture popped up. I picked up my phone and scowled. Suoh Tamaki, calling me this early on a busy Saturday. He either wants to do a club activity or wants to bug me about something he just saw or something else randomly stupid. I sighed and answered to hear his sharp and painful voice ring in my ear.

"KYOUYA!!!!!"

"Hello Master Tamaki. What brings this pleasure of you calling me so EARLY in the morning?"

"Well Kyouya, Renge invited a guy friend to come along on a date and she wants you to join her along with a special woman. She wanted me to tell you since she is busy getting ready. You know women,"

"Right. So it's a double date then. So, who is the "special guy" she is tagging along with?"

"Oh Aaron Hidaka of coarse. She is starting to have a crush on him which means me and Haruhi can have more time together! It's perfect!"

"_Aaron!? Why him!? That guy makes me…no, wait, maybe I can use this to an advantage. Since Renge is dating him, maybe I can bring his "special" friend along with me. This could be a chance to get to know him personally,"_

"Right, I see. So Aaron is coming along. I think I might invite Azusa Haruno to come along. She hasn't seen too much of Japan since she moved back here, so maybe she'll enjoy this date. What do you think Tamaki?"

"I think that's perfect! Oh Kyouya, I'll tell her myself!"

"Wait you have her phone number? Give it to me you…"

"Bye Kyouya!"

The phone finally clicked and the idiot was going to announce to her that I was going to take her out tonight. He always makes the situation worse for me. Still, as I sit here and think about her, I'm curious to where she is and what she is doing…

**POV Tamaki**

"Oh Haruhi! Kyouya fell for it!"

"Senpai, I think this is a bad idea," My daughter said and spoke heavenly. "Don't you think this might cause more problems?"

"Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi. Sometimes those good people have to do bad deeds once in a while. I mean, it's the fact of life and nothing bad will happen. After all, Kyouya hasn't figured it out yet. He thinks there might be a connection, but with this "date" he is sure to think something else and with Renge tagging along, the date will be even more realistic!"

"About that, I lied to her and told her she would be going out with "Haruhi" and not "Aaron" senpai. I mean, it was the only way to get her to come. Should I call her and tell her something else?"

"No no, it's fine. We'll tell her on the date. We can say you got the stomach flu and couldn't take you with us, so we brought a replacement. It works out fine and well,"

"Ok then. I have a question senpai?"

"What's that Haruhi?"

"Why are you wearing my dress from episode twenty-six?"

"CAUSE ITS CUTE!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! IT'S LOOK GOOD ON ME AND TIES IN NICELY WITH MY BLONDE HAIR!!!!"

"Oh…oh..ok. I guess I'll go get the water and get myself ready…over there!"

"HARUHI!!! WAIT!!!! DADDY DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE YOU!!!"

Haruhi closed the door on me and locked herself in the bathroom while I stared at that white and lacey dress I had on. I hope this plan goes will and I hope Renge does her part to make this feel realistic.

**POV: Renge**

Rub, rub in my tub. I sing and dace to be clean and wait for my handsome Haruhi. He'll pick me up at eight and we'll celebrate till the night is young. Oh I can't wait till this date! At long last, the moment I've waited for. My prince will come and take me out on a date, but it has to be a double date, but at least Kyouya will be there. He makes me clam when I'm around him and with Haruhi there, he'll make me freak out. So this way on our date, I'll remain neutral and still lovey dovey.

I'm still trying to figure out what to wear! Do I want something simple and wild!? Should I be fancy or sexy? Oh, what would Haruhi want! He'll say something like "Whatever suits you. You're fine just the way you are," and that's when I'll fall over and melt in his arms. Oh, but I don't want him to sex it up at dinner, since it is a double date. Oh, what to do!

As I hopped out of the tub, I wrapped myself in a towel and looked through my outfits. Lines and lines of outfits hung from the simple to the outrageous. I decided to do something simple with a little sexy flare in it. I plain black dress, one strap top and I'll wear silver jewelry to make it stand out more and I'll leave my hair straight down and to add, I'll have black high heels on with straps that wrap around my ankles. Something simple and still sexy enough for my deal Haruhi!

This thought made me rush back into the bath room and begin to apply on make up. Oh, I wonder what Haruhi is doing now!

**POV: Haruhi**

Why does senpai have to be a clueless idiot? He puts on a dress and suspects me to be scared. Sometimes I wonder about him. His schemes will cause nothing but trouble for me and right now I get that feeling something will happen to make this fake date worse. I looked in the mirror to see my female and girlish figure stare back at me. I gulped as I saw the cold shower water run behind me. The instant it touched me would be the instant I transformed into Aaron again. He causes me trouble each day. Kyouya hates me, I know it, but Tamaki insists that it's his game he plays. Still, I wonder why he hates him so much. I wonder if he has feelings for Azusa –chan and feels Aaron is a threat. I mean, he does look at her often in the host club. If only he knew it was Tamaki, then I'm sure he'd be creep out.

I looked over at foe, the shower. I gulped and stepped closer to it. He poured out more of his liquid evil and mocked me. He knew the fate I would encounter once I stepped in and finally had his revenge for all the times I broke his nasal. Finally, I decided to run into the cold water. He attacked me, hitting me at all ends. I felt the water hit me and the transformation began. I grew taller and grew and gained some muscle on my skinny body. My hair felt like it was changing to a rather different tone and length and my voice, normally high pitched grew lower and deeper. I stepped out quickly and grabbed the towel to wrap around. The transformation ended and I was once again Aaron Hidaka.

"Haruhi, are you done yet?" Tamaki called out from outside.

"Yeah," I announced with my new male voice. "Just give me a second ok,"

"Oh right! I have to get ready to you know. Kyouya is coming to pick me up and you have to pick up Renge-chan soon,"

"Geeze, thanks for the late notice!"

"You're welcome!"

I opened the door and stared at my boyfriend still wearing the dress. I shook my head and pushed him in while I looked through senpai's clothes. I found something nice and basic to wear that should impress Renge-chan. I slipped it on and headed out the door so I could pick up my date. I hope she will be prepared for the un-expected.

**POV: Kyouya**

It was now eight forty-five pm and we arrived at the fancy Japanese restaurant downtown. Since I knew Aaron couldn't pay half the bill, I decided I would pay the full tab and this would be added on his debt. As usual, he gave that "Haruhi" rolling eye look and focused his attention on Renge who seemed interested in him. Azusa looked at me with her violet-blue eyes and pulled me away from those two for a brief second to look at the fish in the tank. She told me how each one seemed unique in their own special way. She pointed out the one she liked the most. I decided when dinner was over that I would buy that koi fish for her. She smiled and nodded in a kind gesture. The hostess of the restaurant took the four of us and we all sat down at a small table, each facing our dates. I had to sit next to Aaron and this would sure to be a problem, but I must remain calm.

"So Aaron, how did you and Azusa meet?" I asked him.

"We meet each other in middle school both starting out in America. Our families had good ties with one another and often would exchange business products and services. Soon my family decided to move back to Japan to finish off schooling and so I can take over the family business. That's when I heard Azusa was moving and so we took part only to find out she was here in Japan this whole time,"

"So I see. You guys are good class mates then,"

"Yep!"

"Wow! I've never been to America before. I've always wanted to shop there and see things. I've heard so many things about America! France only offers so much. Aaron, will you take me to America some time?" Renge asked him, looking up with big eyes.

"Uh..sure. When I get the chance ok?"

"Ok!"

I turned away from these two to see the waitress next to me. She did her job and ordered our food for us. She then left and I looked at Azusa in front of me. Her eyes seemed fixed on Aaron for some reason. I tried to direct her attention towards me, but she seemed to amazed by his "pretty" and "princely" appearance.

"Azusa, dearest, why don't you tell me about yourself,"

"Oh, me? Well, Aaron summed up just about everything. All I can say is that as a little girl I did some dancing on singing and I play the piano now. I teach some here and there and after I'm done teaching, I tend to play some musical numbers alone to myself. Mommy thinks this is good for me, playing music. I do enjoy this, but I also want to do other things, like please people and make them happy,"

"Oh really? You sound like a friend of mine. He to likes playing the piano and pleasing people. Do you know him by any chance?"

"What's his name?"

"Suoh Tamaki,"

"Oh yes! Tamaki is my...uh...cousin! His mother is my aunt. My mom and his mom are siblings and my father loved her deeply, but my mother eventually passed away due to the family illness his mother has. A cure was never developed for her, but my aunt at least has a chance to be safe and alive,"

"I see, I'm terribly sorry,"

"It's alright. Can you excuse me for a brief moment? I need to use the restroom,"

"I need to use the restroom as well!" Renge exclaimed as she bounced up and down.

"Alright you two, you can go. Besides, Aaron and I need to talk a little about certain things,"

"Ok! We'll be right back!"

Azusa and Renge left us. My eyes were now in focus of Aaron's. I heard his spit slide down his throat as his face mirrored in my glasses. He seemed nervous and scared and that's how I like my men, worried.

"Now then…let's chat the old fashion way,"

**POV: Tamaki**

Dashing and racing, I grabbed the wonderful Renge and headed towards the rest rooms. I had to stop for a brief second and then turned in the women's restroom. I then let go of Renge and stood in the mirror to beauty myself up. After all, now was the next step in my brilliant plan. To make Azusa Haruno look good enough to make Kyouya fall flat on his butt. Oh, nothing could ruin this plan…or so I thought.

"You! How dare you ruin Kyouya senpai in front of every one you two timing jerk!"

I looked behind me and turned. Renge was angry and in a brief second, the worse happened. In her hand was a bucket of warm and dirty mop water. I could smell the fowl odor of pee, dirt and worse of all, the fetuses of those little children who made a "oops" in here. I stepped back, as close to the sink I could manage to get. Her eyes, filled with hate and flames eyed me down.

"Now Renge-chan, you don't want do that. Don't you remember who brought you here? Who arranged this for you? Please, don't do this!"

"I'm sorry Azusa, but this is for Kyouya!"

She threw the dirty mop water on me. It splattered all over. The stench and muck ruined what was Haruhi's dress. I could see stains of brown and yellow on the lovely white dress and worse of all, my secrete was exposed.

"How could you!? Renge, what did I do to…"

I looked down and saw the manly chest I've been so used to and then I looked at her face. Surprised, shocked, scared and confused ran down her flawless face. What would she do now? Would she tell Kyouya and ruin my plan or make things worse by telling the school?

"Tamaki senpai? This…how…when…why? I don't understand!"

Little tears trickled down her face as she fell onto the marble flooring. She bent down, all the way and went up closer to my jammed high heeled feet. I could imagine the terror she would struggle with, plus me in a dress isn't that attractive. So, as a man, I bent down and rubbed her back, trying to comfort this confused little angle god sent to us.

"Renge, if you promise not tell any one, I'll explain the whole story to you. This will be our secrete alright? Promise me or else I'll ban you from club activities,"

"I promise…"

"Thank you Renge. I'll tell you how it started…."

**POV: Haruhi**

I sat there at the table as Kyouya senpai looked me down. His eyes, glancing and looming on his new prey. I'm not afraid of him and I shouldn't be. If he thinks I'll tell him the truth, then he has another thing coming. Already he seemed pleased. My sweat trickled down my face and I knew he wanted me worried, scared and afraid. This was apart of the plan, to make Aaron look like a coward and defense less human. Kyouya loves his men weak and that's why he waits in the shadows, to take them down and pawn them at all cost. Give them a rush of adrenaline and make them feel alive before his last strike. That's how Kyouya wins all his matches.

"Look dude," I said pushing my hands in front of me. "If you have a grudge against me, then say it. If you think I'm taking Azusa away from you, then I'm not. We're good friends and I have no interest in her senpai. I like her as a friend and nothing more. I'd rather date some other chick any way,"

"Strange, you drew up the conclusion that I was taking Azusa away from you rather quickly. As you said, you have no intentions to date or marry her and so, I'll kindly take her for my own, if you like. You could always tell me what little plans you have going on. I know you're up to something and I'll soon find out what Mr. Hidaka. I know you and Mr. Fujioka have been in touch lately. Whatever you plan on doing with him, I'll soon find out soon enough,"

"Whatever. Fujioka-kun and I aren't up to anything. We're just exchanging home work ok. I need help in certain subjects dude. So chill,"

"Hmm, right,"

Eventually my date and senpai returned to the table for the rest of the night. I would have asked what happened, but I felt nosy would be listening in on us, so I decided not to even speak about it. The dates ended at ten and senpai and I headed home. Kyouya seems pleased with date and as for Renge, as long as she keeps quite, nothing bad should occur. However; I get this feeling that my troubles would soon begin….

_**To Be Continued….**_


	6. Gods and Angels Special

**Chapter Six "Gods and Angels Special"**

Luckygirl88: Hello every one. It is me again and I decided to have our first special on our newest story! Yaaayy!!!!

Tamaki: It's about time. The fans have wanted to ask me questions along and you, the author have been denying me that privilege!

Luckygirl88: Sorry Romeo, but this story isn't just about you and Haruhi this time! No, there will be some yaoi smex! I usually don't support yaoi and yuri as much, but I do support the twins and so, the twins are getting some yaoi!

Hikaru and Kaoru: Yay for twincest!!!!

Tamaki: I hate you….

Kyouya: Relax now Master Tamaki. After all, let the twins have their moment. In the last fan fiction, they barely got a few lines here and there, so now is the perfect time for them to have their moment.

Luckygirl88: Kyouya! Get out! You're not supposed to be here yet! Go do some…business work. Now!

*Kyouya leaves*

Hikaru and Kaoru: Yay!!!!

Tamaki: Well now my fans, we can finally get down to business.

Hikaru: And what would that be boss?

Tamaki: The main character of this fanfiction of course.

Kaoru: You mean Haruhi right?

Tamaki: No!

Kaoru: Me?

Tamaki: No!

Hikaru: You?

Tamaki: No! Wait!

Hikaru: So that makes me the main character by default.

Tamaki: IT'S UNFAIR! THEY TRICKED ME!!!!

Luckygirl88: Oh shut up. That's how the twins act Romeo. Get used to it!

Tamaki: Yes maim.

Haruhi: So, what is senpai complaining about?

Luckygirl88: Oh nothing Haruhi. Just ignore the idiot and get to the main point ok?

Haruhi: Right. Well, we were asked to take in questions so far, you, the audience might have. It can be from us just individually or the story line so far. Make them up and have fun with them. Get person gets three and only three, just to make the replies go smoother. Also, you guys can add suggestions or comments on the story so far and your suggestions might be heard and used in this fanfic, just like the last one. Nothing to big please, we don't want to rush the series.

Luckygirl88: Right and I do have some possible ideas, but they are minor ones. I am mainly go off a particular line that I wrote back in chapter one that will play out as a key plot to this story. If you can find that line, well, that means your smart and get a cookie. I will let you know it is a line that none of the characters said or mentioned. It is also a line just before one of the "accidents" if you what I mean, but that's all the hint I'm giving.

Tamaki: How long will I be Azusa-chan?

Luckygirl88: You'll be her till I decide. After all, I have plans with you and Kyouya later. It's time you understand each other…a little better. ;)

Tamaki: I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T SUPPORT YAOI!!!!???

Luckygirl88: Who said anything about yaoi? Techinally it wouldn't be yaoi from Kyouya's point of view. ;)

Tamaki: I hate you….

Luckygirl88: I love you two lover boy! ;)

Tamaki: o.O

Haruhi: So does that mean me and Renge will…

Luckygirl88: Nope, you won't. Be thankful. Don't worry Haruhi, something bad will happen to you. Just give it time.

Twins: Do we get a chapter soon?

Luckygirl88: Yes, the next chapter is all yours you two. Besides, you get to have some fun with Hunny senpai.

Twins: We hate you…

Luckygirl88: I love you too little bad boy devil child Hikaru! ;)

Hikaru: Since we did you start liking me?

Luckygirl88: Hmm, since your voice actor became the voice of Death the Kid in the dub of Soul Eater and a little before that.

Hikaru: o.O

Haruhi: Can we end this special now?

Luckygirl88: Fine, we'll end this. Ok, once again submit any questions, comments or suggestions in the review and I'll answer them in our up coming special. Continue to read and have fun reading. I support all my fans and thank you for supporting me. ^_^


End file.
